Spotkanie - rozdział 3
Natychmiast siły przybyszy z innego wymiaru razem z wojskiem Federacji udały się do pobliskiej Twierdzy 3. Były to dwie linie, pierwsza była pełna dział, okopów oraz stanowisk artyleryjskich, druga linia była szeregiem fortów, bunkrów, okopów oraz baz. A wszystko to było pośród niezwykle mroźnych Gór Heinricha. Tamtejsza temperatura sięgała 20 stopni poniżej zera w skali Celsjusza. Wszyscy poszli do bunkra, gdzie było dowództwo, a tam CreationKeeper wszystko przedstawił. - Jestem Arcturus Lwowski, znany również jako CreationKeeper. Rządzę czymś co się nazywa Imperium Nexusa oraz całą Wspólnotą, to jest państwami które razem z nim tworzą coś w formie sojuszu politycznego i Koalicją - grupą państw które są sojusznikami Wspólnoty Nexusa. Ale dość o tym! Przejdę do rzeczy. Jesteśmy przedstawicielami innej cywilizacji z innego wszechświata. - Znaczy z innej galaktyki? - spytał Primaris. - Nie, jestem członkiem oddziału ekspedycyjnego, jaki miał za zadanie nawiązać z Wami pokojowy kontakt. Co się stało. - Gdzie Twierdza 2? - spytał Ceaudreanu niemal wkurzony. - W Centrum. To nieformalne centrum Fantazji, całego międzywymiaru. To gdzie teraz jesteśmy to wymiar, a międzywymiar to miejsce gdzie trafiacie po opuszczeniu wymiaru. - Gdzie? Centrum? - Tak, centrum całej cywilizacji. Tam są w roli gości, wrócą niedługo. Po prostu następuje wymiana kulturowa. Oni się uczą o nas, a my o nich. - Kiedy wrócą? - Za dwa dni, spokojnie Wodzu. Karl trochę odetchnął. Usiadł, a Lwowski mówił dalej. - Widzicie, jestem ochotnikiem w szeregach armii Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju. To militarna organizacja z Centrum. Jestem jednak pomocnikiem, należę do Biura Pierwszego Kontaktu Cywilizacji, części Forum Fantasia, czegoś na kształt ONZ. - Czego? - spytał się Magos. - Później Ci wyjaśnię, stary. - powiedział mu Przemek. - Przybyliśmy tu jako Zakon, bo te Chimery pochodzą z Anarchistycznego Świata, ostoi największych potworności w historii, jak Alians Sług. Wydaję nam się iż te potwory są tymi, którzy kierują Chimerami. Jako Zakon poprzysięgliśmy sobie apolityczność i obronę całej Fantazji przed tymi potwornościami. Wysłano nas tutaj z misją pierwszego kontaktu, aby zbadać wasze zachowanie, poziom technologiczny i tym podobne. Jedna grupa ruszyła do USA, druga do Rosji, jeszcze inna do Japonii, my zaś mieliśmy sprawdzić Trójkąt Bermudzki. Znaleźliśmy wasze oddziały, które początkowo się nas bały. Potem zaoferowaliśmy im, to jest Twierdzy 2, wizytę w Centrum. Przybyli z całym tym kolosem do nas i pewnie kończą zwiedzać to miejsce. Ale dobra! Słuchajcie! Nasz zwiad zauważył bazę tych sześciookich łbów. Znajduje się tutaj. - pokazał na mapie górską dolinę. - Mają naprawdę silne umocnienia, to zbudowana na kształcie koła potężna baza wojskowa. W okolicznej górze znajduje się lądowisko i hangar, który jest parkiem maszynowym. - Nieźle się okopali. - powiedział Przemek. - Atak od strony doliny i kotliny byłby zbyt oczywisty. - Właśnie dlatego zaatakujemy ze wszystkich stron. Mamy sprzęt, który pozwoli nam na atak ze strony góry. W tym czasie mały oddział przedrze się do bazy. Kiedy z góry damy sygnał zaatakujecie od strony szczytu. Potem ruszą wojska z kotliny, dopiero na koniec oddziały z doliny. - Gotowy do zadania, Przemek? - spytał retorycznie Karl Zelea, a Przemkowski tylko kiwnął głową na znak że jest. - Primaris? On zrobił to samo, tak samo Kapelusznik. - Pójdę na czele oddziału. Użyjemy holoprzebrania. Będą myśleć że jesteśmy oddziałem zwiadowczym, a w rzeczywistości będziemy grupą infiltracyjną. Gdy tam wejdziemy musimy uszkodzić radar, wysłać sygnał i wysadzić generator. Będziemy mieli 15 minut na ucieczkę z niej na platformę. Akcję ataku na bazę poprowadzi ppłk. Ratch z sił Cesarstwa. Do środka wszedł żołnierz w mundurze II Rzeszy Niemieckiej, ale o wyglądzie retrofuturystycznym. - Oto i on! - pokazał ręką na niego Lwowski. - Oddziały są gotowe, herr Lwowski! - powiedział stając na baczność. - Doskonale! Zaraz wydam rozkazy. Możecie odejść. Zasalutowali sobie nawzajem, a Ratch odszedł. - Nie za młody? - spytał zdziwiony Magos. - Sam go wyznaczyłem. - stwierdził ciszej Lwowski, po czym znowu głośno mówił. - Dobra, spotkamy się na lotnisku. To wszystko! Rozejść się! Natychmiast poszli po broń i pancerz. Lwowski wziął sobie pistolet maszynowy, karabin snajperski, pistolet i swój miecz. Cały czas miał na sobie swój pancerz. Przemek wziął wyrzutnię rakiet, laserowy karabin szturmowy, kostur i strzelbę, a Magos - swój topór i po dwie sztuki karabinów automatycznych, strzelb Gatling, pistoletów, karabinów snajperskich, ale też i jeden CKM, które schował do swojego cybernetycznego ciała poprzez miniaturyzację przedmiotów. Gdy go zobaczyli Arcturus spytał zdziwiony: - To że CKM laserowy, wyglądający jak Maxim, to dobrze. Ale czemu wziąłeś tyle oręża? Nie za ciężko Ci będzie? - Mam takie technologie, jakie jeszcze nie ujawniłem, osobniku z innego wymiaru. - stwierdził ponurym głosem, jakby był jakimś Terminatorem. - Dobra, dobra. - stwierdził Przemek. - Nie strasz nam gościa. - Nie boję się. - odpowiedział mu. - To mnie akurat nie jest w stanie przerazić. Ruszyli więc z Twierdzy 3 ku terenom wrogiej fortecy. Przy rozstajach niedaleko zrujnowanej kaplicy jakiegoś wyznania rozdzielili się. Czwórka żołnierzy będąca oddziałem infiltracyjnym wyruszyła w kierunku lokalnego patrolu. Zdjęła wrogów po cichu i pobrała ich kod genetyczny, tym samym zmieniając wygląd. Poza Lwowskim wszyscy wyglądali jak Hybrydy, a on sam - jako Stalowogłowy. Wkrótce w przechwyconym komunikatorze otrzymali sygnał: - Zmiana warty! Wracajcie do bazy! Bez żadnego zdania zebrali się. Zwłoki zdołali spalić doszczętnie, a gdy przyszły Chimery te usiadły przy ognisku, zaś oni ruszyli do bazy. Wsiedli do antygrawa i ruszyli do bazy, w ciągu 10 minut znaleźli się w niej. Podeszła do nich jakaś zrobotyzowana Hybryda. - Wasze zadanie: fabryka. Jazda! Widzieli jak przeprowadzali jeńców do lokalnego, wyżej położonego obozu. Było tam z setki żołnierzy Ceaudreanu i setki zakonnych, razem to było ileś tysięcy. Lwowski i reszta ruszali dalej. Przemkowski tak dał radę się wtopić w tło iż zdołał wyłączyć wszystkie uczucia. Skupił się na misji całkowicie. Magos był skrycie pod wrażeniem poziomu technologicznego Chimer. Lwowski nic, tylko sprawiał wrażenie twardego żołnierza, jaki szedł zgodnie z rozkazem i bez zadawania pytań. Wrogowie odchodzili od niego jak od swoich dowódców, czując prawdziwy strach i zaszczyt jednocześnie. Kapelusznik z dwoma pistoletami wyglądała nietypowo, ale udawało jej się wtopić w tło. Gdy weszli do góry ich oczom ukazała się hala pełna maszyn bojowych i żołnierzy, naprawdę groźnych. W swojej liczbie mogłyby przełamać Linię Wschodnią i ruszyć na Metropolię. Dlatego szybko przeszli na stanowiska. - Dobra, zajmujecie się wydobywaniem uranu z tej góry. Do roboty! - Tak jest! Wzięli więc łopaty, ale gdy tylko nikt nie patrzył i słuchał zaczęli rozmawiać. - Słuchajcie! - powiedział Przemek. - Nie możemy tutaj zostać, musimy natychmiast coś wymyślić. - Hmm. - pomyślał Magos. - Wiem. CreationKeeperze. Co powiesz na sabotaż? - Jasne, dawaj. - odparł. - Co masz do zaoferowania? - Wywołajmy tąpnięcie. Znalazłem nawet miejsce, gdzie się ukryjemy. - Tak? - Zostawcie to i za mną. Natychmiast usadowili się obok, podłożyli w złożach ładunki z antymaterii, jakie Lwowski miał przy sobie i zdjęli holoprzebrania. Magos wysadził je i spowodował zasypanie kilku tuneli. Eksplozja była bardzo silna, doprowadziła do wstrząsów w tunelu głównym. Słychać było chrapliwe krzyki. Najszybciej jak to możliwe uciekli do wentylacji. Gdy tylko przeszli trochę zauważyli jak Hybrydy i Stalowogłowi ruszają na miejsce. Zaraz potem przeszła też jakaś maszyna. - Co to jest? - spytał się Magos szepcząc. - Prześladowca. - odparł cicho Arcturus. - Maszyna do wyszukiwania wrogów, walki pancernej dalekiego zasięgu oraz jeszcze innych rzeczy. Dalej, nie możemy zwlekać. Gdy dostali się dalej do bezpieczniejszej części Lwowski usiadł i powiedział: - A teraz - wyciągnął coś co przypominało detonator C4. - odwrócimy uwagę tych hien. - Jak? - spytał Magos ślizgając się swoim wężowatym cielskiem. - Patrz. - wcisnął, a wybuch był tak potężny, że zamroziło wszystkich. - Kiedy my szliśmy ja wysłałem niewidzialne drony UX-42. Zwane przez nas potocznie Mata Hari podłożyły ładunki wybuchowe w składach paliwa, płycie lotniskowej oraz kilku czołgach. Ładunki są niewielkie, ale wystarczające by wysadzić cele. - A jak wyglądają? - Tak. - pokazał mu coś co przypominało pszczoły. - Aha. No ciekawe. Ale daj znać naszym. - Zaraz. - włączył klucz holoskopowy. - Oberstleutnant Ratch, słyszycie mnie? - Tak jest! - odezwał się przez ekran wyświetlany na kluczu. - Jakie rozkazy? - Jesteście na pozycji? - Tak, dowódco. - Zaczynajcie! - Zrozumiano! - Adiaŭ! - powiedział w esperanto "Żegnajcie!" i wcisnął przycisk. Wkrótce syreny zawyły. Na zewnątrz rozgorzała walka. Maszyny wyszły z ukrycia i rozpoczęły atak od strony góry na wrogie pozycje. Zaskoczone Chimery natychmiast usiłowały się pozbierać, ale wtedy usłyszeli że doszło do kolejnego ataku, tym razem od strony kotliny. Ostatni atak przeprowadzono od strony doliny, więc nieprzyjacielski park maszynowy został otoczony ze wszystkich stron. - Po jakiemu mówiłeś? - spytał się Przemek, gdy ruszali dalej. - W Esperanto. Sztuczny język, chcesz to Ciebie kiedyś nauczę, mam kilka książek poświęconych temu językowi. - Nie trzeba, ale chętnie pożyczę kilka. Wkrótce wyszli z wentylacji do pokoju monitorującego. - Magos, kamery. - Tak jest, dowódco. Primaris tylko wstukał kilka klawiszy i wyłączył wszystkie kamery, kasując też wszystkie dane. Kiedy część z nich pobrał, zaniepokoił się. - Co tam masz? - spytał Przemek. - Nic dobrego. Chimery podlegają czemuś, co same nazywają "Aliansem Sług Jedynego Prawdziwego Boga Fantazji". - Co to za jedni? - Ja wam powiem. - stwierdził Arcturus. - Alians Sług leży w Anarchistycznym Świecie. To główna siła, która zagraża wszystkim wolnym cywilizacjom, nie tylko tym skupionym wokół Centrum. Jeśli są ich wysłannikami, to znaczy, że już wiedzą, że wasz wymiar istnieje. Będą usiłowali sprowadzić do siebie posiłki. Kiedy zobaczycie Sługi nie okazujcie strachu. To straszliwi barbarzyńcy, dla których liczy się jedynie zaprowadzenie chaosu, kultu plagiatyzacji, teokracji oraz całkowita kontrola nad Fantazją. - A czym jest ta Fantazja? - Cały znany międzywymiar. Istnieje między tym wymiarem, a Centrum i pozostałymi wymiarami. - A Światy to co? - Grupa podobnych do siebie wymiarów. Wkrótce do środka zaczęli się dobijać wrogowie. - Chimery! - Mam dane. - stwierdził Magos. - Zamykam drzwi i uciekamy innym przejściem. Najwyraźniej wiele ukrywacie. - A ja chcę się dowiedzieć niejednej tajemnicy, panie Lwowski. - powiedziała mocno zniesmaczona nowymi faktami Szalona Kapelusznik. - Pora porzucić wdzianka. Zrzucajcie. Zrzucili więc z siebie przebrania i dali je Arcturusowi. - Dzięki. Jak chcecie to przekażę je po bitwie Waszym naukowcom. - To daj mi je już teraz. - powiedział Magos. - Masz. - podarował mu, a Primaris schował je do swojego plecaka. Mówili i robili wszystko uciekając, ale wkrótce w hangar wbił się bezzałogowiec Federacji Bermudzkiej. To narobiło sporych zniszczeń, głównie jeśli chodzi o samoloty. - Nieźle. Jedziemy. Byli ostrzeliwani. Skryli się więc za osłonami. - Zabijcie najpierw dowódców, potem całą resztę! - rozkazał Lwowski. - Nie ucz ojca dzieci robić! - stwierdził Przemek. Wtedy zza osłony wyszedł Magos. - Primaris, co ty... - chciał powiedzieć Lwowski, ale Przemek go powstrzymał pokazując płaską rękę stojąc za osłoną. Magos natychmiast uniósł swe ciało do góry, a ze schowków wężowate kończyny wyciągnęły CKM, snajperkę, karabin samopowtarzalny, automatyczny, strzelbę, granatnik, mini-działko i resztę sprzętu, zaś w swoich dłoniach trzymał potężny topór energetyczny. Primaris trzymał broń i co on wyprawiał to z trudem można opisać. Mechy Chimer były ostrzeliwane non stop ciężkim sprzętem, lżejsza broń szła na Hybrydy, a snajperka po prostu rozwalała Stalowogłowym łby tak, że eksplodowały po jednym strzale. Jedna z Chimer zdołała plecakiem odrzutowym zbliżyć się, ale ten zrobić szybki ruch do niej i przedzielił ją w pół od góry do dołu swoim toporem. - Widzisz? - spytał się kompana z Zakonu Przemek. - Sam w to nie wierzę. - stwierdził. - Dalej, jeśli możesz tak się utrzymać to się łatwo przedrzemy. - Nie za długo mogę tak walczyć. - stwierdził zobojętniałym, robotycznym głosem Magos. Przedzierali się więc coraz dalej. Ze swoim karabinem maszynowym Lwowski zabijał każdą napotkaną Hybrydę, a Przemkowski osłaniał tyły, zabijając ścigające ich Chimery. Najwyraźniej zdołały przejść przez drzwi, jakie zamknęli w czasie swojej ucieczki z pokoju monitoringu. Z nimi siły połączyli wkrótce żołnierze federacyjni. - Ustawiliście autodestrukcję? - spytał sierżant. - Anuluję. - stwierdził Lwowski. - Ta baza zawiera za wiele danych. Zdołaliśmy wyłączyć kamery i zagłuszyć sygnał. - Nasi tam na zewnątrz walczą! Wysadzajcie! - Przejdziemy przez centralę. Tam są wszystkie ważne informacje. - Dołączymy do was. Tak więc Magos, Przemkowski, Lwowski i grupa pięciu żołnierzy ruszyła w głąb bazy. Ich celem nadal było zniszczenie bazy, ale teraz głównym zadaniem była ucieczka z cennymi danymi. Przedzierali się przez korytarze coraz głębiej w górę, ale pełno było Chimer po drodze, więc się trochę spowolniło. Magos tymczasem przestał walczyć jak tytan i teraz strzelał z karabinu szturmowego. Niemniej miał naprawdę celne oko. Lwowski przy pomocy swoich czarów otoczył Hybrydę jakimiś zaroślami, a następnie przy ich pomocy rozerwał ją na strzępy. Baza przypominała jakby jaskinię stworzoną poprzez zmieszanie betonu, stali i kamienia góry. Populacją były chimerańskie maszyny oraz żołnierze. Jeśli to co mówił Arcturus jest prawdą to była tylko awangarda sił inwazyjnych większego zła. Zobaczyli chimerańskie znaki - czaszkę z dwiema parami oczu ułożonymi w jednej linii, która zamiast zębów ludzkich miała kły i była na górze nieco bardziej płaska. Cała ta biała figura była na krwawym tle, ale przy jednym z zabitych żołnierzy w trakcie strzelaniny Przemek zobaczył coś, czemu nie mógł się nadziwić - odwrócony pentagram, a w jego środku gwiazda pięcioramienna. Pewnie to właśnie było symbolem zła, jakie dopiero miało nadejść. Kiedy strzały się skończyły i ruszyli naprzód napotkali całe 5 tuzinów Chimer, z którymi mieli problem. Przemek wtedy podbiegł do Primarisa. - Aktywuj Technologiczne Szaleństwo Broni. - Zrozumiałem. - odparł robotycznym głosem i rozłożył się jak wcześniej: wszystkie sztuki broni aktywne i solidnie trzymane, a sam przeistoczył się w wielką maszynę bojową zdolną wszystko zniszczyć na swojej drodze. - Za nim! - krzyknął Lwowski strzelając swoim karabinem. Drużyna ruszyła do przodu na hura! i gdyby nie pójście za Magosem jego tempem to by się źle skończyło. Wszystkie Chimery zostały przez nich powybijane, w tym ich mechy zwane Uciszaczami, Prześladowcami, a także potwory zwane Maulerami, które sprawiały rolę robotników. Kiedy doszli natychmiast ustawili reaktor, lecz przyszło wsparcie, które ich przygwoździło. Weszli do centrali trzymającej ważne informacje. Było tylko dwóch wrogich żołnierzy i dowódca. Lwowski szybko się z nimi uporał - posyłając ku nim strzał z pistoletu prosto w głowę. - Primaris, ty się na tym znasz. - powiedział Przemek. - Co tam masz? - Ściągnę wszystko na dysk. - odparł. - Zobaczymy to w bazie. Dowódco? - Mnie się nie pytajcie. - Da się stąd wysadzić reaktor? - spytał sierżant. - Nie trzeba. - odparł Lwowski patrząc w krajobraz górski z pomieszczenia. - Mam tutaj wszystko. Pokazał detonator w postaci czarnej kostki plastikowej z przyciskiem do zdetonowania ładunku. Wystarczyło by zdjął szarą pokrywkę oraz wcisnął przycisk, możliwe że świecący. - Dobra, ile to zajmie. - spytał się Naczelnego Technika chowając do torby urządzenie. - Trochę zajmie. Potrzeba 5 minut. Lwowski spojrzał na klucz holoskopowy, jaki wyświetlał radar. - Nie mamy tyle czasu. - Zamknij wrota! - Jak? Sierżant z Korpusu Pierwszego Kontaktu tylko strzelił w przełączniki do drzwi, odcinając tym samym drogę ucieczki z bazy, ale i Chimery od centrali. - Durniu! - krzyknął do niego Arcturus. - Jak się wydostaniemy!? Żołnierz wyjął komunikator. - Centrala, tu Siwy 1-1. Potrzebna ewakuacja z góry poprzez okno z centrali bazy wroga. - Siwy 1-1. - odezwał się męski głos w radiu. - Wysyłamy do Was Ortegę 5-2. Przełączam Was. - Siwy 1-1, tu Ortega 5-2. - tym razem to była kobieta. - Potrzebuję danych i jakiegoś punktu odniesienia. - Ortega 5-2, wystrzelimy racę gdy będziesz w pobliżu, musisz nas zabrać przez teleportariumUrządzenie sprowadzone z wymiaru Astronomican i tym podobnych. Podobne w działaniu co teleporty z wszechświatów Star Trek., inaczej to będzie zbyt ryzykowne. - Zrozumiałam, Siwy 1-1. Bez odbioru. - Panie Magos, słyszał pan? - Mam stopień generała brygady, stary. - zwrócił mu uwagę Naczelny Technik. - Po prostu... rób swoje. - odwrócił się do CreationKeepera. - Poruczniku, można? - Słucham. Sierżant podszedł do niego, zniżył ton i mówił teraz szeptem. - Wiem, że ten generał Magos wydaje się fajny, ale uważaj sobie. Przybyliśmy nawiązać z nimi kontakt, nie pomagać w wojnie. - Zaatakował ich nasz wróg, więc musimy im pomóc. - Dobra, ale nie sądzisz, że są jednak zbyt... - Nieokiełznani? A jak z nami było setki lat temu? Albo tysiące? Daj im szanse. Poza tym nie można okiełznać tubylców, należy włączyć ich do naszej kultury. - Zobaczymy co powiesz jak Ciebie złożą w ofierze. Wtedy w drzwi walnęło coś wyjątkowo ciężkiego, co przerwało rozmowę przybyszów z innych wszechświatów. - Ja Cię kręcę. - Przemkowski trochę pociągnął bardziej do góry swe dżinsowe spodnie i niebieskie szaty. - Co to było? - Rakieta. - stwierdził Lwowski. - Walą mocniej. Primaris! - Jeszcze chwila! - stwierdził. - Ile? Po chwili odsunął się i stwierdził: - Dobra, jest, zmykajmy lepiej. - A reszta? - stwierdził sierżant. - Wyciągnąłem wszystko. Przyspieszyłem prace. Co za prymitywna technologia. Dowódca oddziału nic mu nie odpowiedział, tylko miał pewien grymas na twarzy, jakby zniesmaczenia. Dla niego ta technologia była o wiele bardziej zaawansowana od nich, a i tak tubylec mówi, że jest prymitywna? Ciekawy wniosek, jego myślami. - Tu Ortega 5-2. - odezwała się krótkofalówka. - Jesteśmy na pozycji, potrzebujemy znaku gdzie Was szukać. Drzwi zaczęły się powoli otwierać. Chimery prawie dostawały się do bazy. Magos wybił szybę potężnym uderzeniem stalowej pięści, a wtedy usłyszeli silniki transportera. Cyborg wystrzelił racę, a ten przeleciał szybko obok centrali. Teleportarium przeniosło ich na pokład. Na pokładzie za sterami była jakaś ruda kobieta, elfka w czarnych okularach oraz skórzanych spodniach i kurtce. Miejsca było mało, wszystko było koloru szarego lub srebrnego, tylko niektóre ważne miejsca były w innych, na przykład czerwony guzik oznaczający otwarcie pochylni z tyłu pojazdu. Wszyscy usiedli na miejscach, nikogo nie brakowało. - Może byście się tak ewakuowali przed wybuchami? - spytała kobieta. - A to się tak da? - spytał jej Arcturus. - Nieważne, zabierz nas z powrotem do Twierdzy 3. Drużyna w milczeniu poleciała do bazy, a siły atakujące chimerańską górę zawróciły do placówki z której wyszły. Bitwa dobiegła końca. ---- << Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział >> Przypisy Kategoria:Spotkanie